Truth or Dare
by maylea
Summary: The Tekken fighters were ditched by Heihachi and they had the day to themselves. I suck at summaries. CHAP 8 has been uploaded! Please R&R... the 8th Chapter isn't 4 the kiddies...
1. What to PLAY?

Truth or Dare  
  
A/N: Xiaoyu plays with stuffed bunnies.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. But anyways…  
  
The Tekken fighters supposedly have a meeting with Heihachi (Gorilla Person). But since Heihachi had tricked them and ditched them once again, they decided to do something new. (Get me so far? It was a childish event, OK?)  
  
Marduk: Ok, losers! What'd'ya say we play… uh…  
  
Hwoarang: You call me a loser? I'm not fat and slow like you!  
  
Julia: People! Stop!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine. Jeez.  
  
Jin: Red-rover or something?  
  
Hwoarang: No, you moron! Why do you wanna play a childish game anyway, a game that dumb Chinese girl with the piggy tails would play?  
  
Xiaoyu: What is 'dumb'?  
  
Nina: Shut up, loser.  
  
Anna: Sister dear, be gentle to the poor girl.  
  
Nina: But I'm never gentle.  
  
Julia: Ugh! Guys, can we just get on with it?  
  
Steve: How about… we play…  
  
King: What, Fox? Kick the Can? Bet you don't even know how to kick.  
  
Michelle: People! How many times does Julia have to tell you? No fighting for once!  
  
Paul: Easy for you to say.  
  
Kazuya: How bout '2 minutes in the closet'?  
  
Eddy: Yuck!  
  
Paul: Yeah, man!  
  
Kazuya: Whatever.  
  
Christie: Yo, people, like, I've got it, like, I mean…  
  
Ganryu: Hurry up!  
  
Christie: Like, just wait! Okay, like, Truth or Dare?  
  
Paul: Hey, that's good.  
  
Eddy: Yeah, let's do it!  
  
*They gather around in a circle.  
  
Marduk: Any of you losers have a bottle?  
  
Yoshimitsu: You do.  
  
Kuni: Yeah.  
  
Marduk: B-But…  
  
Jin: What? Is it a baby bottle or something?  
  
King: Sounds like it.  
  
Paul: Yeah. You lack diapers.  
  
Lei: Hurry up or I'll shoot.  
  
Lee: Yeah. I'll sprinkle my silver hair pixie dust on you…  
  
Xiaoyu: Ooh!!!!  
  
*Xiaoyu pulls Lee's hair.  
  
Lee: Hey, what the—  
  
Michelle: Ms. Ling, stop it.  
  
*Xiaoyu sticks her tongue at Michelle.  
  
*Ganryu slaps Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stays put.  
  
Michelle: (to Ganryu) Good, you finally have use to people.  
  
Kazuya: Come on, Marduk! You're totally wasting precious time.  
  
Paul: Yeah, like, come on! We're dyin' here!  
  
Christie: Totally.  
  
Marduk: Fine.  
  
*Marduk hands the bottle to Christie. (it was a baby bottle. Haha! And one more thing, It was filled with milk!)  
  
Marduk: Uh, I didn't finish that yet.  
  
Christie: Whatever.  
  
Hwoarang: Okay! Let's begin the game!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Michelle: Okay, so how was it? I'll need about 10 reviews to submit chap 2 for you guys.  
  
=============================================================== 


	2. The Game Begins

Truth or Dare Part 2  
  
A/N: Sorry… I lacked characters in the first chap, but they're here now. They didn't get a chance to talk, I mean. And I haven't reached at least 10 reviews as well… I thought every thing would go fast, but it didn't. And I'm also fulfilling one of the reviews written by a signed member here at fanfiction.net. And that review is to continue with chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry. Don't own Tekken. (Though I wish I did!)  
  
*Christie places Marduk's baby bottle in the center of the circle they formed.  
  
Christie: Okay, people, like, since I like, thought of the idea, I should, like, spin first.  
  
*All the guys roll their eyes. But the girls nod.  
  
*Christie spun the baby bottle, and the nipple pointed at Xiaoyu.  
  
Christie: Okay, girl… Like, Truth or Dare.  
  
Xiaoyu: Truth.  
  
Christie: Like, what's your, like, deepest and darkest secret?  
  
Xiaoyu: It's not something that involves love, Ok?  
  
*All fighters roll their eyes.  
  
Xiaoyu: Well… There are two…  
  
All: Whoa! Okay, okay! Tell us!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, I talk to my pet Panda, and I still play with stuffed toys… My favorite stuffed animal is my pink Bunny…  
  
*Everybody except Xiaoyu, laughed so hard… Some were even breaking the circle. Some were rolling on the floor. Xiaoyu started to cry, but the fighters didn't care. They just continued laughing and Xiaoyu continued crying. After a minute of snickering, giggling, chuckling, laughing, and crying, Xiaoyu picked the bottle up by the end and bonked it on each of the players' heads. That made the guys stay put.  
  
Forrest Law: Ow! That hurt!  
  
Martial Law: Yah! Don't do that again, little girl!  
  
*That only made it worse. Xiaoyu bonked their heads using the bottle AGAIN, and the pain had increased.  
  
Kazuya: Ok! You've had your fun! Let's get on with it now!  
  
*Xiaoyu smiles brightly and spins the nursing bottle by the end.  
  
*The bottle pointed at Jin.  
  
*That made Xiaoyu very happy.  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay, Jinny…  
  
Jin: Don't call me jinny.  
  
Xiaoyu: Whatever you say, Jinny!  
  
Jin: Whatever. Dare.  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay, dear Jinny… I dare you to… KISS ME!!!!  
  
Jin: What the??? WHAT? NO WAY! Hwoarang's right, you are a Chinese dumb girl with piggy tails who's hobby is to jump all the time!!! There's no way that I'm kissing you!  
  
*Xiaoyu starts to whine.  
  
Michelle: Listen, Ms. Ling, this game doesn't include nonsense, OK? You are not daring Mr. Kazama to kiss you just because you like him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Why do you care, boyfriend-stealer!!!  
  
Michelle: What in the world did you call me? I'm not stealing Mr. Kazama from you!!!  
  
Julia: Yeah! She isn't Xiaoyu! What are you, a freak?  
  
*Xiaoyu sticks out tongue to both of them.  
  
Julia: Why I oughta…  
  
*Michelle grabs Julia by the hand.  
  
Michelle: Julia, You are not challenging this girl to a match.  
  
Hwoarang: Why, woman?  
  
Bryan: Yeah, let her make her own decisions!  
  
*Michelle turns to Julia.  
  
Michelle: Julia, trust me. As your mother, I do not want you bruised just because Ms. Ling insulted the both of us.  
  
*Julia turns to Xiaoyu, who is now chewing her nails, Probably scared of Julia, thinking what her face would look like if she was given a huge punch by Julia. Who am I fooling? Of course she's scared! Julia looks at Michelle. Then she sighs.  
  
Julia: You're right mom.  
  
*She sits properly once again, regaining her patience.  
  
Xiaoyu: Fine, then! Jinny dearest, I dare you, to punch Marduk hard in the stomach!  
  
Jin: That's more like it!  
  
*Jin walks over to Marduk and punches him hard on the stomach, just like Xiaoyu wanted him to. Just then, approximately 23 sticky marshmallows popped out of Marduk's mouth, and they reached the ceiling, shooting all throughout the room like fireworks.  
  
*Jin bows to the crowd. Everybody claps, and excitement fills the room. Jin sits back down and took the bottle by the end.  
  
*He spun it wildly, waiting for the right person. Finally it pointed at Eddy, who chose Truth.  
  
  
  
Michelle: Well? How'd it go? I'll continue the rest when I have time. I'll be very busy in June, cuz I'm from the Philippines, and there'll be classes and all. But I'll try my best to submit chap 3 as soon as I can. Keep those reviews coming!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ 


	3. It continues

Author's Note: Getting pretty good? You know what, guys? I need reviews! I'm not gonna improve if you won't be submitting any reviews... I mean, I'm not really a good writer... But to cut to the chase…REVIEWS PLEASE! Here's another chapter about their Truth or Dare game.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I DON'T own Tekken?  
  
Eddy: Truth.  
  
Jin: Fine, then!  
  
*Jin grins.  
  
Jin: Gordo, my man, do you have a... somehow... relationship with... Christie?  
  
Eddy: Err... no.  
  
Jin: But do you find any interest in her, my friend?  
  
Eddy: Well... I dunno... Sorta. I mean, she's really impressive and all. We're just good friends.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, great, Kazama! You've just asked a boring question!  
  
Jin: Well, what if I want to?  
  
Hwoarang: This game won't be worth playing!  
  
Michelle: BUT ANYWAYS!!!  
  
Julia: YEAH! Eddy answered Jin's question anyway! Can we just get on with it? I mean, you know? Play this game in PEACE?  
  
Hwoarang: This game won't be worth playing if that's what you people want!  
  
Michelle: So? Who cares?  
  
Marshall: As a part of Tekken, might I suggest we continue with this?  
  
Paul: Stop being so conceited, Marshall.  
  
King: Yeah, moron!  
  
Marduk: And besides, I wanna finish that!  
  
*Marduk points to the bottle.  
  
Bryan: HEHEHEHEHEHE  
  
Kazuya: And besides, it has been for 30 minutes already, and we only asked a few Truths and Dares?  
  
Gon: RRR!  
  
Ganryu: YAH!! Sumo-wrestler I am!  
  
Julia: Whatever.  
  
Eddy: Okay! It's my turn.  
  
*Spins the baby bottle. After about 5 seconds, the bottle stops and points at Bryan.  
  
Eddy: Err…uh…Truth or Dare?  
  
Bryan: Hehehehehehehehahahaha…  
  
Eddy: I'll take that as a…?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, for Pete's sake, the man's a zombie!  
  
*Xiaoyu, who was sitting beside Bryan, shrieks and runs around the room.  
  
Hwoarang: Yo, dumb Chinese girl, uh… Come 'ere a minute.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ee?  
  
Hwoarang: Or should I say, dumb Chinese girl in piggy tails, uh, come 'ere for a sec.  
  
*Xiaoyu jumps up and down happily. Not knowing the insults Hwoarang threw at her. She comes over to him, and put her hands on her knees, showing all her yellow teeth at him.  
  
Hwoarang: Did anybody tell you that you're the stupidest girl in the face of the whole planet? Jumpin' up and down like some loser?  
  
*That made Xiaoyu grin even bigger. The whole room laughs, knowing Xiaoyu doesn't know a single thing… Knowing she has a brain in a size of a peanut. Xiaoyu bows delightedly at the crowd a few times and sits beside Hwoarang, holding (more like squeezing) his hand tightly, not letting go. Hwoarang struggles to get away.  
  
Hwoarang: Look, er, uh, go back to your previous seat please.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oki!  
  
*Xiaoyu sits ON Lee.  
  
Lee: Ow, man!  
  
Hwoarang: Properly, you moron.  
  
*Xiaoyu grins.  
  
Xiaoyu: What is an "idiot"?  
  
Nina: A loser, a pathetic moron, a maniac, and all the bad things you can think of.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ooh!!! Mommy and Daddy will be proud of me!  
  
*Jumps up and down again. King heads to her.  
  
King: Listen, maniac, I don't wanna do this but…  
  
*King kicks Xiaoyu on the shins and Xiaoyu stays put… FINALLY!  
  
Anna: Okay! Where were we?  
  
Bryan: I know how to talk… Hwoarang…  
  
*Bryan sneers at Hwoarang…  
  
Bryan: Gordo, I choose Truth.  
  
Eddy: Ok… uh… are you really a zombie?  
  
Bryan: hehehehahaha. What do I look like? An angel? Hwahahaha…  
  
Eddy: Uh, no…  
  
*Eddy awkwardly hands the bottle to Bryan.  
  
Michelle: Okay, what happens next? I'm out of ideas. That's why I need your reviews! Submit 'em please! I need your ideas. I'll be waiting for all your reviews… ^^ I need to finish this… So that I might make another fic you'll be enjoying! ^^ Keep those ideas comin'!  
  
================================================================ 


	4. Aprons, Brooms, and Frilly Dresses

Author's note: Hey, people! It's good to be typing again. I received your ideas and I think they're all great... Except that there'll be no kissing. This is General Patronage and I don't write lemons. I'm really sorry guys, no kissing... but of course... this is a humor fic so you can spend more time laughing in more upcoming chapters. Thank you so much, Chaos, for the idea that I'm using in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, please. You guys already know that I DO NOT own Tekken. It's by Namco. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you very much.  
  
*Bryan spins Marduk's nursing bottle, laughing non-stop. The Tekken fighters were all surprised when the bottle stopped to point at Kazuya, who had Devil at his left and Angel at his right.   
  
*Kazuya's smile weakens.  
  
Kazuya: Truth.  
  
Bryan: Hehehehehe... Kazuya Mishima... Hehehehe... Do you hate your moronic father, Heihachi Mishima? And... do you want this little book???  
  
*Bryan shows a book to the fighters entitled, "How to Throw your Idiot of a Father of a Cliff".   
  
*Kazuya snatched the book from Bryan's hands.  
  
Kazuya: Hwahahahahaha!! Yehey! I can now throw him into that stinkin' volcano!!!! He'll never survive!! Whoo-hoo!!!  
  
*Kazuya runs to the Restrooms, but by mistake, went into the girl's bathroom, seeing Anna in her tight dress, adding more make-up onto her face. Kazuya blushes and looks back at the crowd, redder than before.   
  
Hwoarang: Oh, puh-lease! He's like, not answering his question!  
  
Jin: Well! Why don't I dare you to do somethin'?  
  
Hwoarang: And what is that, Kazama?  
  
Jin: Truth or Dare.  
  
Julia: Wait a sec... Isn't Mr. Mishima supposed to answer Mr. Fury's question first?   
  
Hwoarang: Listen, Chang, it's already obvious that the guy hates his papa!   
  
Michelle: Don't you dare shout at my daughter that way!  
  
Hwoarang: Whatever.  
  
Jin: Ok, fine! Truth or Dare?  
  
Hwoarang: Dare. And what, may I ask, are you daring me, Kazama?  
  
Jin: I dare you... to run around the room in a frilly dress for 10 minutes.  
  
Hwoarang: What?!!!??? Man, you can't do that!  
  
Jin: And why not? Considering how much you insulted me for 2 years or more!  
  
Julia: People!  
  
Michelle: How many times do we have to tell you that we want peace and fun in this game?  
  
Ganryu: But this is fun, Michelle.  
  
Bryan: hehehe... get on with it.  
  
Hwoarang: I can't do that. I'm not gay. Why don't you let your father do it?  
  
*Jin showed a grin and faces Kazuya.  
  
Jin: Hey, pop. Can you do somethin' for me?  
  
Kazuya: What now?  
  
Jin: Listen, I need you to run around in a frilly dress for 10 minutes in the room.  
  
Kazuya: WHY???? You're not the one who's supposed to dare me!  
  
Jin: This is Bryan's orders.   
  
Bryan: Hehehehe...  
  
Kazuya: You're all out of your minds.  
  
Hwoarang: No, we aren't. Bryan got the idea from us.  
  
Kazuya: Ah, whatever. You guys are total morons.  
  
*All the players grin and laugh at Kazuya as he reaches a broom closet to take a frilly dress out of it. More like an apron.  
  
*Kazuya puts the apron on and reaches for a broom.  
  
Kazuya: Now are you happy?  
  
Jin: Much better...  
  
Hwoarang: I need a camera!!  
  
Christie: Like, we didn't, like, inquire the broom, but, like, this is more than I've expected, y'know!  
  
*Michelle and Julia talk in excited whispers.  
  
Kazuya: Well, we can't waste minutes on this now, can we? So I'll just take these stuff off, and-  
  
Hwoarang: Oh no, you won't!   
  
Jin: Dad, we dared you to run around in it for 10 minutes.  
  
Kazuya: You said seconds.  
  
Hwoarang: No, he didn't.  
  
Jin: You're not very good at convincing.  
  
Kazuya: Fine.  
  
*Kazuya runs around for 8 minutes, though Tekken players forgot the time and kept on laughing.  
  
  
Michelle: listen guys, I know this is a long chapter and I've only talked about 1 thing in it, but I've suddenly run out of ideas. Can you do something for me?? Give me some ideas through reviews, so that this story will be a lot more satisfying. Keep 'em coming!  
  
=========================================================================== 


	5. Lipstick is a woman's cosmetic

Truth or Dare  
  
by: Michelle  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I'm back!!! Um, Laura, listen, I really understand your liking of Xiaoyu, ok? It's like my liking of Nina too... But see, since I'm the author here, I would very much appreciate it if I write it my own way. Please read the summaries before clicking on the title. Thanks. Um... guys, I'm sorry... I can't put your ideas in here yet... But I promise I'll put them in the fic in later chapters. Maybe in the next or whatever, thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Five chapters and I STILL don't own Tekken. How pathetic can I get???  
  
Michelle Chang: Um, who hasn't received a Truth or Dare thing yet?  
  
*A lot of players raise their hands.  
  
Michelle: Um...ok, fine.  
  
Jin: Since we have lost track of who to ask a question or to dare... I guess I'll just have to go.  
  
Hwoarang: No you aren't! I didn't go yet!!  
  
Jin: So??  
  
Xiaoyu: So??  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, shut up.  
  
Xiaoyu: Xiaoyu, shut up.  
  
Jin: Yep, that's right. SHUT UP!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yep, that's right. SHUT UP!!  
  
Jin: Please???  
  
Xiaoyu: Pwease???  
  
Julia: Aha! Xiaoyu said "Pwease" when Jin said "Please"! So I guess this ends the imitating... OK?  
  
Jin: Whatever.  
  
Xiaoyu: Whatevoy.  
  
Nina: SHUT UP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Nina dearest, though shouldn't shout!!! Remember!!!  
  
*Nina slaps Anna, Anna screams like a moron.  
  
Nina: I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: Ok... Enough arguing... Let's just go on... Kunimitsu will start PLEASE.  
  
Kunimitsu: Fine.  
  
*Marduk, who secretly snatched his bottle back 30 minutes ago, now finished half of his milk.  
  
*Kuni turns to Marduk.  
  
Kuni: Give it to me.  
  
*Marduk sticks his tongue out.  
  
Marduk: No.  
  
Kuni: You stubborn pig! Give it to me! Or else!  
  
Marduk: Or else what?  
  
*Marduk says, still drinking his bottle, mind you.  
  
Kuni: I have a... er... um... this swordy thingy and I'm not afraid to use it.  
  
*Marduk cries like an imbecile baby (um... he IS an imbecile baby), making snorting pig sounds between his crying.  
  
Kuni: Man, you asked for it.  
  
*Kuni takes out her... um... swordy thingy.  
  
Hwoarang: Dude it glows!!! (Sorry... Just got that line from a lot of fanfics...and Hwoarang usually says it)  
  
Julia: Um... we know that.  
  
Hwoarang: Dude it glows!  
  
Julia: I told you, we know that.  
  
Hwoarang: Dude it glows!  
  
Julia: Shut up already!!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine, sheesh.  
  
Kuni: I'm really sorry if this is gonna hurt but you asked for it.  
  
*Kuni slices the bottle in half.  
  
Kazuya: Aw, great. Just great. Now how do you expect to play Truth or Dare without a stinkin' bottle?????  
  
Kuni: Dunno, don't care. This is starting to bug me anyway.  
  
Kazuya: Ah!!!!  
  
*Kazuya gets a roll of tape from his stinkin' father Heihachi's drawer.  
  
Kazuya: This oughta do it!  
  
*Kazuya tries to tape the bottle together again.  
  
Nina: Oh, Pete's sake. Don't you even have a brain???? You're trying to fix a bottle using tape??? How moronic!  
  
Kazuya: What did you say???  
  
Nina: Nothing. I said you have a brain with a size of a peanut. That's all.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT?????!!!!!!!  
  
Nina: Are you DEAF???? I said, NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michelle: Let's get on with it anyway.  
  
Nina: Fine, I'll go.  
  
*Nina takes a mineral water bottle from the fridge and spins it, landing on Lei.  
  
Nina: Argh. Truth or Dare.  
  
Lei: Um... I'm going for a dare.  
  
Nina: Jeez, this is just a game! This isn't Science class wherein you have got to use a complete sentence to answer a question!!!  
  
Lei: FINE!!! Dare!!!!!  
  
Nina: Put lipstick on.  
  
Lei: WHAT???!!!???  
  
Marshall Law: Listen, man, Ms. Williams simply said to put lipstick on. Easy as that.  
  
Lei: I'm not applying women's cosmetics onto my own mouth!!! EVER!!!  
  
Forrest: Take it easy, person.  
  
Nina: Just do it!  
  
*Nina gets her gun, then aims it at Lei.  
  
Nina: PUT LIPSTICK ON!!!  
  
Lei: FINE!!!! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT!  
  
Nina: Good. Use this.  
  
*Nina snatches Anna's purse to get one of a googol of Anna's lipsticks.  
  
Nina: CHERRY RED... Yeah...  
  
Anna: Hey!  
  
*Nina points her gun at Anna.  
  
Anna: Er... I mean... go ahead...  
  
*Nina hands the lipstick to Lei.  
  
Nina: Here ya go!  
  
Lei: Do I have to do this?  
  
Nina: That or a tragic death.  
  
*Nina says, pointing her gun at him.  
  
Lei: Fine.  
  
*Lei applies the lipstick onto his mouth. Giggles were made.  
  
Lei: There. Now're ya happy?  
  
*Lei says after applying lipstick onto his lips. All the players tried sealing their mouths, but it didn't help anyway.  
  
Lei: Okay, enough! My turn to spin the stinkin' wheel.  
  
*Lei spins the wheel. There was still lipstick on his lips.  
  
================================================================== Michelle: Had enough fun? It ain't over yet, y'know. 5-10 reviews and I'll continue... It's both another update and a slice of pizza or nothing. Ideas as well, OK??? ================================================================== 


	6. The End of the Ninjas

****

Truth or Dare

****

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Hi guys… I'm back into writing this one. Anyway, I'm very, very, very, very sorry Uruma for the delay. I never knew you liked and missed this fic so bad. I promise it won't happen again… At least I'll try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!

****

Chapter 6

*Lei spins wheel. Bottle points to Yoshi.

Lei: Okay…--

Xiaoyu: I wanna eat ketchup, wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lei: Ah, just shut up for a century, will ya???? Okay, Yoshi, as I was sayin… Wait a sec… Where's you swordy thingy???

Yoshi: Wah!!!!! I lost my swordy thingy… Why???? Why???? Is this the end of my days?????

Nina: Obviously… No, you moron.

*Yoshi continues wailing.

Xiaoyu: I want ketchup! Please! Wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Kuni hides Yoshi's swordy thingy behind her back.

Kazuya: Pete's sake, it's with the otha ninja!!

Kuni: Great, just great, why'd'ya spill it like that Kazu-jerk???

Kazuya: What did you stinkin' call me??????

Jun: Uh-oh.

Kuni: Um… Kazu-jerk??

Kazuya: Ah!!!!!!!

*Kazuya grabs Kuni by the neck… Kuni kicks him in the groin… (Ow!)

All: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

*Fight continues for 13 minutes.

*After 13 minutes…

*Paul bends down to the now-knocked-out Kazuya.

Paul: 1, 2, 3… Boing! He's goin' down! He lost. Kuni wins!!!

*Paul raises Kuni's hand and out came the stench of her armpits.

All: Whoa!

Anna: That… smell… ugh!

Hwoarang: Darn that smells.

*Heihachi arrives.

Heihachi: Allo! Allo!!!!

Heihachi: UH!!! What's that stinkin' smell??????

(knocked-out, still on floor) Kazuya: Kuni's armpits!! 

Heihachi: Ahhhh!!! Get that ninja outta my sight!

*Hawks grab Kuni and threw her into the dumpster, bye-bye!  


Yoshi: Wait!!! My swordy thingy!!! Where are you going? Come back here!

*Yoshi runs outside and jumps into dumpster.

Anna: Ooooooh! O.o

Nina: Well that's the end of the Ninjas.

Xioayu: Poor ninja…… I STILL WANT KETCHUP!

Author's Note: Hey, whaddya think??? Send reviews now!! Who knows what'll happen next???


	7. michelle's here? Oh my!

Truth or Dare  
  
by: michelle  
  
A/N: Hi. Read this chapter. Updated. Bored.  
  
Disclaimer: Stop being a moron, you'd actually THINK that I owned Tekken?  
  
Kazuya: Well! That takes care of that stupid ninja.  
  
Jin: NinjaS actually.  
  
Kazuya: Whatever, at least that takes care of everything.  
  
Lee: Uh, not EVERYTHING.  
  
*Kazuya wonders of what Lee meant by what he said. Suddenly, he remembered the fact that Heihachi and the hawks arrived. His red eye glows with anger.  
  
Kazuya: Darn, my moronic dad's here.  
  
Heihachi: Allo, allo!  
  
Kazuya: Listen, just shut UP! Everything was fine until now.  
  
Jin: I'll say.  
  
Christie: Like, just stop the, like, fight????  
  
Kazuya: Fine.  
  
Julia: Um, question.  
  
Ganryu: YES, JULIE DEAR?????  
  
Julia: Eww!!!!  
  
*Julia runs to Michelle to hide behind her back.  
  
Hwoarang: Listen, Chang, what's the darn question????  
  
Julia: Who wants to start this time?  
  
Heihachi: My birdie!!!  
  
All: HUH?????  
  
Heihachi: My HAWK, you dirty-minded idiots.  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Hawk #1: Yehey!!! I'm gonna start first!!!  
  
Nina: Obviously, NO. The motion wasn't confirmed yet.  
  
Anna: Sister dear, since when did you start to act judge-like?  
  
Nina: After seeing Judge Judy in michelle's other fic.  
  
Anna: The humor one?  
  
Nina: What else, idiot???  
  
Anna: The "Steve's Bunny Slippers Thing"?  
  
Nina: YES!!! OF COURSE, PETE'S SAKE!!!  
  
michelle: You better check it out, or else.  
  
Steve: Ahh!! Why're you here all of a sudden?  
  
michelle: Oh, so that's a crime, murderer???  
  
Steve: I'M A MURDERER???  
  
michelle: WHAT ELSE??? You wear bunny slippers! You're murdering the bunnies!  
  
Julia: Poor bunnies.  
  
michelle: I know, and this blonde idiot's insulting them.  
  
Nina: Wait, wait, does that include ME???  
  
michelle: No, 'course not. There are 2 blonde idiots here: Steve and Paul.  
  
Xiaoyu: OOH!! o.O  
  
Michelle: Hey, stop stealin' my name!  
  
michelle: Listen, you don't want me to be one of your FANS???  
  
Michelle: Oh, yeah.  
  
Paul: Why'd'you call me an idiot?  
  
michelle: Because you are!  
  
Paul: Steve, let's beat this female idiot up.  
  
Steve: No way! You're on your own, then. 'Girl's into self-defense.  
  
Paul: Fine! (mumbles) Coward.  
  
michelle: What? You wanna challenge me????  
  
Paul: What does it look like????  
  
michelle: Fine, it's on.  
  
Paul: That's what I wanna hear, baby! I'm beating this girl up BIG-time!!!  
  
michelle: What the?????  
  
*michelle uses the heel of her hand and thrusts it up Paul's nose.  
  
Paul: Ow!! Oh, gosh...  
  
michelle: Hmm... good timing to get away from this scene now! Maybe I'll see you Tekken guys again next time!  
  
All: Bye!!  
  
Paul: Hey, the moron broke my nose!  
  
michelle: Your fault. And don't use that sign no more. Hey, cool symbol!  
  
*michelle sees a Molecules symbol.  
  
Heihachi: That's for boys!  
  
michelle: I know that, you idiot! You think I'm dumb, huh?  
  
*michelle heads to Heihachi.  
  
michelle: I'm an outstanding pupil, bub!  
  
*steps on Heihachi's foot. HARD. I MEAN IT!  
  
michelle: Now it's REALLY time to get away!  
  
*goes to the bathroom. Tekken players hear flush of toilet. (A/N: I didn't pea in there, of course!)  
  
Michelle: Maybe she used the toilet as transportation.  
  
Julia: Maybe. 


	8. michelle's back because it feels so empt...

Truth or Dare  
  
By: Michelle  
  
A/N: I was there. Riiiiiiiiiiight. in my dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sane and I'm proud of it. It's practically my biggest pride, next to being a TOTAL gamer. But. sadly. I don't own Tekken. ::sigh:: My biggest shame.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Paul's nose cracks. (YES!!)  
  
Paul: Ow.  
  
*Tries fixing his nose.  
  
Yoshi: I wanna sleep. Haha.  
  
Kuni: Me too.  
  
Yoshi: Whaddya say we.  
  
Nina: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Not THAT, you blubbering, dirty-minded, braless, idiot.  
  
Anna: Oh, GOD!!! Nina!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Nina: What??????? You'd actually think I'd do that????  
  
Jin: AHEM!!!!!  
  
Julia: ANYWAY!!!  
  
*Jin/Julia sweetness.  
  
michelle: STOP! No sweetness allowed.  
  
Julia: Killjoy.  
  
michelle: AGH!!! There are like, Xiaojin fans reading this? I don't want to offend anybody.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yehey! So you mean, me and Jin get to do sweet things too?  
  
michelle: No.  
  
Paul: YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
michelle: Yep, me again.  
  
Paul: YOU B!+|-|!!!!  
  
michelle: I'm not a B!+|-|, you are.  
  
Paul: I'm not a gay.  
  
michelle: Oh, yes you are.  
  
Paul: REALLY???  
  
michelle: Oh, so you mean your pink polka-dotted PANTIES are exempted? Cute. NOT!  
  
*Paul blushes.  
  
michelle: Gotta rush, Tekkeners!  
  
*goes in bathroom and Tekkeners hear the flush of toilet again.  
  
michelle: (muffled voice) I WANNA HAVE BASKETBALL TENNIS SHOES AND A PLAYSTATION 2! THANK YOU, MOM AND DAD FOR FINALLY AGREEING TO BUY ME ONE THIS CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MICHELLE: long enough. Don't care what you think. Just do it. REVIew, I mean. 


End file.
